A Dragons World War
by UNSC Inferno
Summary: The Dragon realms are safe once again with the defeat of the Dark Master, but a week after the wars end, the Apes try to resurrect him using a time portal. But when four M-18 Hellcat Tank Destroyers and an T28 Supper Tank with a pissed off tank platoon leader end up popping out of the portal instead, you KNOW shit is going to hit the fan for the Apes...
1. Proluge

**AN:**** I have wanted to do this fan fiction ever since I got an account! You have no idea how much this feels to finally get this out to the world! All right Ladies and Gentlemen… let's kill shit! (I got my information from Greatest Tank Battles, good show, on Netflix, CHECK IT OUT!) **

**Oh, and this battle actually did happen in World War 2…**

Prologue…

**France, **

**September 23, 1944**

**The Battle of Arracourt **

"Fire!" the LT said. The Reply to that order was a massive shockwave as the 76mm cannon recoiled back, and the shell flying free from the Hellcats barrel. The shell hit the side of the Panther tank, and it exploded in a plume of smoke and fire…

XXX 10 minutes earlier XXX

It was a rainy day on the Eastern front, and a column of eight M-18 Hellcat tank destroyers sat on the edge of a gravel road, waiting for new orders from the General George Patton.

The M-18 'Hellcat' is a TD or Tank Destroyer armed with a 76mm cannon, the Hellcat is designed to quickly engage and destroy enemy armor. It has a top speed of 60 MPH, but that speed comes at a cost… The Hellcat is protected by only one and a half inches of armor, leaving it venerable to head to head battles with the superior German tanks.

LT sat in his Hellcat, as the leader of four of the eight tanks; it was his job to listen in on the command frequency on the radio for orders, but now the radio grinded his ears with static. He got frustrated and opened the top hatch, and the rain hit his face.

"Can you get anything on the radio?" someone asked. LT turned to see another lieutenant waist out of his tank looking at him. LT shook his head.

"No" he said. Then a distant explosion was heard, and the two turned their heads to the right, to see white flashes and ash float to the sky. The lieutenants turned to each other with serious expressions.

"Screw orders, I'll take my squad to the right, you take yours forward!" LT said. The other nodded.

"Got it" he said, and his tanks took off in a column formation. LT watched them go and got in his tank, and got on the radio.

"All right Hell Angles; let's show those jerries how it's done…" he said.

"Hell ya!" the driver said, and twisted the key. The W9 engine roared to life and took off with the other three in tow. They continued down the pass for five minutes and came up on a hill overlooking a planes area. The TDs got in a line, and what they saw shocked them.

On the hill to their left 300m away were the other 4 TDs firing as fast as they can at a group of 40 panther tanks. The Shells harmlessly bouncing of their hulls as they shot back. The Germans slowly advanced forward, pushing down trees like they were nothing. Then one of the Panthers got a lucky shot and hit one of the TDs, utterly destroying it. The TDs turret went flying off backward, no one survived.

Then another one went up in smoke as the TDs track was hit, and was stuck out in the open. Another Shot finished it off. Another TD stayed out in the open for too long and was hit on the side, as it began to burn, the five man crew bailed out of the doomed Hellcat. LT then got on the command frequency and tuned it to all his tanks.

"Fire!" the LT said. The Reply to that order was a massive shockwave as the 76mm cannon recoiled back, and the shell flying free from the Hellcat's barrel. The shell hit the side of the Panther tank, and it exploded in a plume of smoke and fire. This gave the last tank in the other squad enough time to bug out.

Another TD in his squad fired a shot and it hit a Panther on the side armor, and it just blew apart in an avalanche of metal and fire. The remaining 34 Panthers turned to face the TDs and moved forward.

"Hold fire…" He said, and he waited. And when the Tanks came within 900m he fired a shot and killed a panther and he moved back down the hill to reload, and the leading two tanks stopped dead. The other Panther and their crews, obviously confused, must have thought that they were taking fire to the left, so they turned left, exposing their less armored sides. That was where they made a **BIG** mistake. And so with TDs better maneuverability and the Germans confused, the TDs had a field day.

From their position, only the turrets showing, they knocked out 11 more. The Germans, seeing that they could not win this fight, and bugged out… out of the 40 German tanks, 19 were killed. LT exhaled sharply.

'Damn, we lost three tanks' he thought 'out of the eight that we have…'. LT got back on the radio.

"Good work people, lets head back to base" he said, then the four tanks turned around and went down the road in a column, heading deep in a forest.

XXX 20 minutes later XXX

LT looked through the commander scope and yawned. After being a tank commander for three years, the soft rumble of the tanks engine just loves to soothe you to sleep. Sometimes he likes to think that the tank is alive, like a big sister, it will keep you calm and protect you. He closed his eyes smiled at that thought, because his crew thought the same thing, like instead of 5 crew members, there would be 6, they would always include the tank, whether command liked it or not. Besides, all good tank crews treated there tank as if it were a living, breathing thing, in his mind at least.

"LT, you need to look at this!" the gunner said. LT opened his eyes and fallowed the gunners gaze, and his own eyes widened.

In front of the tank was a glowing white sphere, big enough to fit his entire TD platoon in (AN: A platoon in tank formation means 4-5 tanks). The rain poured harder, but all the rain that hit the sphere simply evaporated. LT turned to the coe-driver/Radio OP.

"Call this in" he said. The radio op shook his head.

"Sorry sir, only the short range radios work and the other Hellcats report the same…" he said.

"Damn it" LT said. Then, the last tank at the far end of the formation, lurched forward.

"What the…" LT grabbed a radio and got contact with the driver.

"Tank 3… Inferno, what the hell are you doing, get back into formation!" He said… the reply back was the panicked driver.

"I- I can't. I'm going trying to go _backwards_ not _forward_, I can't control the tank!" He said. Then, tank 2 on his right did the same thing with the same story, then 4, then his lurched forward. Outside, the tanks treads spun madly, trying to stay away from the menacing looking cloud. But to no avail.

"Damn, damn, damn!" the driver said. LT looked at the gunner.

"Fire a phosphorus round into that thing! NOW!" he barked.

"Yes sir!" the gunner said. The loader changed the round in the main gun from H.E (high explosive) to a white phosphorus round. The WP round is a regular tank round with an element in it to make it glow when shot, there also known as tracer rounds, it can also burn stuff easily. So if this sphere is flammable, they will soon find out.

The gunner fired, and the tank's rifled barrel recoiled and spat out the round, the round's glow was a sickly white. It hit the thing, and… nothing happened. The round gust passed through the thing like it wasn't there. The tanks speed increased.

Tank 3, or Inferno, touched the sphere then it dissolved like ash, the crews screams heard over the radio, then nothing.

"SHIT" came from tank 2 as the same thing happened to it, and then 4, then the same thing happened to him and his tank. Once all the tanks were gone, the sphere melted away in the rain as thunder crashed in the background…

**AN: YAY! **


	2. Dragons are Real?

**AN:**** the next chapter is here… also, If you don't know any 'military speak' (EX: ETA= Echo Tango Alpha= estimated time of arrival) Google or Bing is your friend…**

Chapter 1:

Dragons are real?

LT woke up on the floor of his M-18 TD. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to get up. He looked around in the tramped tank to see his crew was either on the ground or slumped in their seat. He moved up to the driver and shook his shoulder. The driver moaned and looked up and over his shoulder dazed.

"You all right?" he asked. The driver nodded.

"Ya… I think I am"

"Wake everyone else up, I'm going to see where we are…"

"Yes sir…" and with that, LT got out of the tank, and was greeted sunlight. LT squinted his eyes in order to see better and saw that all his tanks had made it and were placed in a diamond formation. He also saw the trees, and…

"What the fuck…" he said as he realized that the trees were MUSHROOMES.

'Were dead aren't we… we died and went to heaven…' he though as he woke up the rest of the tank crews.

XXX 30 minutes later XXX

The Tanks moved south in a diamond formation, knocking down the 'trees' as they went. LT stood waist out of the tank, manning the .50 mounted on the tank. He scanned the surrounding foliage for any hostiles or friends, but so far they have not come across anything, as of yet. But that was when he spotted something, and he ordered a full stop. What LT had spotted was actually a clearing to their right.

Thanking god, he ordered his platoon to move in the clearing, and stopped to have a look around. The tank crews took this opportunity to climb out of the tanks and eat. The crews found shade by the tanks as they exchanged stories and funny insults. Meanwhile, LT stood on his tank, looking through a pair of binoculars, trying to find towns, land marks, Germans, anything so he could at least get a good idea on where he was.

He spotted two specks off to his right and zoomed in on it. He gasped in shock.

"Christ…" He said. He lowered the binoculars and looked off to the side.

"Sergeant!" he called out. A middle aged man stepped out from behind the tank with a humorless expression, his ice blue eyes locked on LT as he saluted.

"Yes sir!" he responded. LT gestured for him to get on the tank.

"Take a look at this" he said. The Sarge nodded and got on the tank, and using his own pair of binoculars, looked at what LT looked at a seconded ago.

"Dear god…" he said. It was a dragon, two to be exact, chasing each other in what seemed to be a dogfight. One, a purple dragon, chased a black dragon across the sky. But when the purple one touched the black one, the chaise reversed.

"Tag?" the Sarge asked.

"Seems like it" LT agreed "so if their playing a game that means…"

"We're going to ask them where we are aren't we…" Sarge asked.

"Yup, so get the men together we're going now…"

"Yes sir!" he replied, saluted, and then turned to the crews.

"Attention ladies of the 704th, the tea party is over, so pack up and get to your assigned tanks and get cracking!" he said.

"Yes sir!" the crews replied.

XXX

Spyro chased Cynder through the sky, in a good and well disserved, game of tag. But catching Cynder was easier said than done. She jinxed and rolled, pulled tight turns and flew close to the ground.

"Oh come on Spyro, give up! You'll never get me…" She gloated. Spyro smiled and pulled up hard, then when he thought he was high enough, dived on Cynder. He closed in on her faster with the extra speed he gained from the dive, and he finally touched her. Spyro immediately changed direction while laughing.

"You were saying?" he said. Cynder smiled.

"Oh get back here!" she said as she turned to pursue.

"Never!" he said, and the two laughed as the game continued…

XXX 10 minutes later XXX

Their fun was put to rest and they landed on a peak. From all their playing, they were very tired. Spyro watched Cynder as she touched down and landed on all fours, and almost fell.

"Best… Day… Ever" she said in-between pants. She moved to Spyro's side and lay down.

"Ya it was," he said, and looked out into the distance over the peak, which overlooked a lake and a nearby forest, the sight was breathtaking. Cynder laid her head on Spyro's shoulder.

"We're so close to Warfang, and it has been a week since the war's end…" she said "… and this… I'm sad that we will half to leave it" Spyro nodded in agreement.

"A shame it is indeed…" someone said, the two dragons jumped a turned around to see a squad of 8 apes. All of the apes had swards drawn and bloodthirsty expressions. The ape closest to the dragons lifted its sward, parallel to the ground.

"… that you will die here so close, and no one will know" it said. Spyro stood, opened his maw and… nothing. He closed his mouth with a stunning realization, he's out of energy! Cynder did the same, but the same conclusion. The ape smiled.

"Gut them" he said. The other apes made sounds of joy, as they moved forward on the extremely tiered dragons.

XXX

LTs tank moved slowly enough that the padding on the treads made the ground shake. He was once again on the .50 cal, looking for the dragons. He prayed that they haven't moved on and left them to be lost forever in the forest of mushrooms.

"ETA one minute!" the driver said. LT sighed, 'it won't be long now' he thought.

XXX

Spyro was pinned to the ground by two of the apes. Spyro struggled under them, trying claw his way out, but to no avail. One of the aped grabbed him by the horn and forced him to look at Cynder. The dragoness was pinned across from him in the same position, only she had a blade to her through. He struggled even more as the blade inched closer to her.

"No, I want you to watch this! Watch your friend die!" the ape said, laughing.

"Ahem!" they heard a new voice say. They all turned to the new person, and saw a sight they never expected. The being looked like an ape, only it was leaner and slightly smaller, not as hairy either. It wore a wired uniform too; the uniform was a mix of green, grey, and brown. Also on the uniform were two small green pineapples with pins, and a helmet, and on that helmet, was a single silver bar. The 'ape' had a casual expression on his face, dark green eyes locked on them.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked. One of the apes drew its sward.

"Yes, you are. Now who are you!" it asked. The 'ape' raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that you are in no position to ask questions, now surrender, you're surrounded" he said. The ape laughed.

"Are you blind! _You're _the one that is surrounded!" it said. The 'ape' smiled.

"You sure?" he said. Then as if on cue, a big armored beast came out of the forest, smashing and knocking over the poor trees that stood in its way. The beast was rectangular in shape, with sloped armor in the front, and treads on either side. But the two things that primarily caught everyone's eyes was the fact that it was as big as a small building, and the seemingly large turret on the top of the thing that seemed to aim into their skulls. Spyro gulped. Then there was a deep rumbling sound as three more of the things joined side to side with the first.

"Now…" the ape said, smile disappearing "shall we negotiate?" One of the other farther off apes screamed and ran to the armored thing. But the one in the middle turned its turret ever slowly to the ape, and then the barrel recoiled with a _**WHOMP!**_ And the launched heat round impacted the ape in the chest, opining him up and the round blew with a _**BOOM!**_

Spyro winced from the utter power of one shot as it blew the ape apart and through dirt up into the air, making it rain soil for a few moments. The only thing left of the ape, was its sward, shattered and charred black in the center of a big crater.

"Now…" the green ape said, "leave the dragons alone and hall ass out of here and you won't be hunted by _my_ men…" The ape gulped and turned to the others.

"Do what he says!" it barked. The apes had no problem complying and ran, the tank guns watching them go.

"Now…" the 'ape' said, gaining the two dragons attention.

"…Mind telling me where we are?" he said. Spyro gulped.

"Mind telling us who you are, ape?" he asked.

"Ape? OK… one, I'm not an ape, I'm human. And two, my name is Mason, but you can call me LT…" he said.

"Human? Humans are stories and fairy tales!" Cynder said. LT made a 'here I am' gesture with his arms.

"Do I look like a myth to you?" he asked, Cynder stayed silent. Spyro looked at Cynder.

"We should take them to the Guardians, they can answerer more questions then we can" he said, but that wasn't the only reason, the unmentioned reason was that if this 'LT' was a threat, they could be dealt with easier, Cynder, thinking the same thing, nodded.

"Good idea…"

"I'm sorry… who?" LT asked. Spyro looked back at him.

"The Guardians are the leaders of our race"

"Ah!" LT said, and he thought long and hard. Then he too nodded.

"OK, lead the way" he said. Spyro nodded and tried to stand, took a step, and fell.

"Shit…" LT said as he ran to the dragon.

"Spyro, you OK?" Cynder asked.

"Ya, it's just that that fight wore me out good" he said.

"Witch way is the Guardians?" LT asked. Spyro pointed a claw north east.

"That way" He said. LT nodded and turned around to one of the tanks.

"Tank one! Get your ass over here!" he said, and the M-18 moved a small distance, and stopped in front of him. He turned back to the dragons. He gestured to the tank.

"Here, get on" he said. The dragons sluggishly complied and hopped on the top of the turret. LT fallowed.

"Will it mind if we sleep on it?" LT stopped at the hatch and looked at Cynder.

"What?"

"Will it mind if we sleep on it?"

"What the Tank?" LT asked, and Cynder nodded. LT laughed so hard he nearly fell off the tank. Cynder got annoyed and growled.

"What's so funny?"

"Y- You! It's not alive" LT laughed as he opened the hatch, to revile the gunner. The gunner waved. Cynder looked at him with wide eyes.

"So no… it doesn't" he breathed. Cynder shook her head.

"Well, I'll be in the tank, knock if you need anything" he said and closed the hatch behind him. And the Tanks rolled off to Warfang…

**AN:**** Review or I will eat your fraging soul damnit!**


End file.
